Chpt7 Ep6: "Therapy Rangers"
Chpt7 Ep6: "Therapy Rangers" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Hunter wakes up at Sioux Falls General Hospital in the ER as the doctors work on his broken leg and tell him what happened. He passes out and sometime later, pulls out the IV and tries to get out of bed only to discover that he has a cast on his leg. Bobby comes in, discuised as an FBI agent, and Hunter is surprised to see that he's alive. Once he gets Hunter up off the floor, Bobby says that they have to go and leaves to find Kurt. The Leviathan-infected doctor and the head nurse get a call that the Rangers are at the hospital. Meanwhile, Bobby finds Kurt on a stretcher and wheels him out of the hospital and into an ambulance. When the doctor comes out after them, Hunter manages to get in just in time and they drive off. The doctor and the nurse make a call. Two weeks later in Whitefish, Montana, the trio hole up in a cabin belonging to Bobby and Hunter has healed up from his injury. Bobby comes in and brings him up to speed, and they compare notes on what the Leviathans really are. Bobby informs them that throughout centuries, there's been many versions depicted off it, like "The Kraken" from the Greeks, Jörmungandr in Norse mythology and even H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu. They figure how Lovecraft got interest to writing his horror books when he discovered the door to Purgatory. Bobby then tells them the one they're dealing with is the real deal, a power-hungry ancient beast created by God. He informs them that other Rangers have encountered them and determined that they bleed black goo and are indestructible, and that the ones at the hospital have disappeared. Kurt spaces out briefly as he hears Lucifer's voice but then manages to regain his self-control. Bobby goes to get copies of all the ancient tomes that were burned along with his house and Hunter suggests that Kurt make a run to get some food. Once he leaves, Hunter asks Bobby for his opinion on Kurt blanking out for a second. Bobby figures that he'll get over it and that for now they need to focus on the Leviathans. At the store, Kurt pays for the food with his credit card and notices a newspaper article on a local mysterious death. When he pays for the food, a credit card accountant tracks the charge, identifies it, and calls his "boss". Soon after, the accountant leaves his desk, dripping black liquid across his face, revealing to be infected with the Leviathan. Kurt returns to the cabin and Hunter asks him how he's doing. Kurt admits that he's still seeing things but he's managing it. Later, Hunter dozes off and Kurt reads further at the newspaper article about the mysterious death. Elsewhere, a woman, Wendy, goes to a salon and gets her hair done. Her hairdresser sets her up beneath a overhead hairdryer and leaves her be. While she is alone, her hairdryer haincreasingly gets hotter and tries to remove it. It's stuck and shorts out as she tries to remove it, starting to electrocute her. Her hairdresser returns and screams in horror at the sight. The following morning, Hunter wakes up and sees that Kurt has already gotten up and left off to somewhere. Hunter pours himself a drink and finds the case on the newspaper Kurt was reading, about the bizarre death in town. Kurt returns with breakfast in hand and Hunter asks about the bizarre death. Kurt mentions that he just got back on hearing about another bizarre death in town, what he thought was a possible lead on the Leviathans, but it's something else. Hunter points out that since they haven't had any leads on the Leviathans, he accepts to check it out after their breakfast. Elsewhere, the Leviathan-infected accountant, Chet, is tracking down Hunter and Kurt and reports to his "boss" via cellphone while he is loading sharp weapons in the trunk to use against the Rangers, where he's also keeping a corpse to feed on. Kurt and Hunter arrive in the town of the mysterious deaths. They split up, where Kurt talks to Wendy's sister. She explains that everyone loved her young sister, who was in real estate. The other dead man, Carl Dunlcamp, was an architect but her sister insists that they didn't know each other. Meanwhile, Hunter talks to the hairdresser at the salon and confirms that the hairdryer couldn't have done what it did. Hunter further looks around and finds an old coin behind the chair, and calls to tell Kurt what he's found. As Hunter walks down the street, he notices a bus bench with an advertisement photo of the woman that was killed, surrounded by dead plants. Once he brings Kurt up to speed, he goes to a liquor store to buy a drink. At a construction yard, the owner, Dewey, is loading tools in his truck. As he fixes his tools in his truck, the compressor in the back of his truck starts up despite the fact it's not plugged in. The nail gun fastened to it rises into the air and goes to him, shooting Dewey as he turns around resulting in him being pinned to the side of his truck. It then moves up to his face and fires two more shots through his eyes before dropping to the ground. Later, Hunter talks to the sheriff as he secures the crime scene. The sheriff points out that there's no generator on the truck and they're not sure exactly how Dewey could have been murdered. Hunter finds another coin inside the man's truck and then goes to Dewey's office where Kurt is checking out the owner's computer. He's learned from the e-logs that Dewey, Wendy, and Carl were all working on a mall construction project and it fell through. They were working with a developer, Don Stark, and Kurt determine that he's a local philanthropist. They figure that he'll be next. As they discuss the case next to Don's commemorative bust outside the community center, Kurt notices that Hunter is now drinking from a flask and points out that he's drinking on the job, but Hunter says he drinks all the time anyways. Bobby calls in and tells them that the coin is a Romanian ducat dating back to the 15th century. They notice that the plants around a statue of Don are dying, and Hunter remembers the plants around Wendy's picture. Kurt and Hunter meet with Don at his home, and he says that the shopping mall project just fell through for no particular reason. His assistant Jenny Klein comes by to take his suits to the dry cleaner. Once she leaves, Kurt says that he needs to use the bathroom. While Hunter keeps Don distracted, Kurt searches Don's bedroom and finds a box filled with hex tokens and scrolls of spells. Kurt goes back downstairs as Don boasts that everyone admires him. Kurt points out that they've heard that he and his wife Maggie are getting a divorce, and asks what the issues were between them. Don talks vaguely about it and Hunter figures that Maggie caught Don cheating on her with a business associate. Don admits it and dismisses it as a thing, and says that Maggie just needed some time off. Later they leave his house, where Kurt points out they're dealing with witches. Hunter also figures that Wendy was the business associate and suggest that Don tried to make it up to Maggie. Outside, the boys notice that there are dead plants around the house. Hunter calls Bobby and asks him to do some research on witches and how to stop them. The boys go to Maggie's house and makes sure that she's gone. Once they do, Hunter breaks in while Kurt stands watch outside. Hunter finds a closet filled with blood-smeared photos of the three victims as well as Jenny, Don's assistant. Outside, Kurt sees Maggie pull up and calls to warn Hunter, only to get a busy signal. He approaches Maggie and asks her to talk to him, but she refuses. He then bumps her car to make the alarm go off to warn Hunter, who grabs the photo of Jenny and manages to slip out without being seen. He meets back with Kurt and warns him that Maggie will soon realize that the photo is gone and they head over to save Jenny. Meanwhile, Jenny is making cupcakes in her kitchen, unaware that Maggie is using her blood to cast a spell on another photo of Jenny. Jenny samples one of her cupcakes but then realizes that the cupcake is oozing blood from a small beating heart inside of it. She drops it and starts choking, vomiting up blood. Hunter and Kurt burst in and search for the coin, and Kurt finds and destroys it with his Drago Sword just in time. Moments later as Jenny is frantic, she demands to know what happened and they explain that she was hexed by a witch. She doesn't believe this. So the boys tell her to get out of town and stay away from Don, but she says that she isn't involved with any sort of relationship with Don. Jenny insists that he's her boss and nothing else. Maggie is preparing for an art auction at the community center and her friend Sue apologizes for telling her about Don and Wendy. Don arrives and accuses Sue of spreading lies, but Sue says that he's a serial philanderer. Maggie comes back and Don talks to her, insisting that none of it was he fault and that Maggie was the one who was never there for him. He tells her that she's had her fun with Wendy and it's time to stop. Maggie blames Don and his ego, and he points out that two FBI agents came by. She figures that they are Rangers and tells her husband that she'll take care of them, but Don says that all her misfits must stop now. Don goes outside and notices the dead plants around his statue. The ground shakes and his statue cracks in half, with his head sculpt falling to the ground, breaking. The Winchesters pull up and notice what's going on. Maggie watches from the window above and Don spots her, knowing what she'd done and gives her a look. Don then gets into his car and leaves. The brothers figures that Maggie will burn down the town in her anger if they Don't stop her in time. Bobby calls and gives them the ingredients for the anti-witch spell. That night, Maggie rehearses her speech for the art auction while Sue applauds her. She tells Maggie that everything's perfect and pats Maggie's shoulder. Meanwhile, Hunter is back at their motel while Kurt is out getting the ingredients for the anti-witch spell. Hunter is sitting at the table, enjoying an applepie. Kurt returns in the room. Hunter: Dude (gestures at the pie) pie. Kurt sets a plastic bag full of chicken feet right next to Hunter's pie. Hunter: Ugh, dude! Is that -- Kurt: Chicken feet, just like the recipe calls for. Butcher's fridge is down. Hunter: Ugh, I can smell that! Kurt: Uh, says the power's been wonky and that he's lost so much product, he probably won't make rent. Ditto every shop on the block – nothing but burst pipes and blackouts. Hunter: Huh. Kurt: He says it's like all of a sudden, the town ran out of luck. Hunter: So, coincidence, right? Hunter picks up the bag of chicken feet and walks over to Kurt. Kurt: Uh...yeah. We're past the point of dead flowers. Hunter: What can I say? I guess the witch is pissed. All right, let's, uh – we better get a move on here. Why Don't you just... Hunter holds the bag out at arm’s length. Hunter: C-can you take the feet?! Kurt holds out a bowl and Hunter drops the bag into it. Kurt: Ugh, man. Later that evening, Don pulls up in front of the building where Maggie's art auction is about to take place. Inside, Maggie and Sue share a drink but Sue discovers that there's an eyeball in her martini. The paintings start to melt and Maggie realizes that Don is responsible. Sue wonders how he did it but Maggie says that that it doesn't matter. Her friend says that Maggie has friends that love her no matter what. And suddenly a tray levitates across the room and decapitates Maggie's friend. Don drives away, smiling, and Maggie vows war on her husband. Kurt and Hunter arrive at the hall and discover that the police are there cleaning up after Sue's death. They realize that Don must be responsible and they're dealing with not one, but two witches now. They drive off, unaware, one of the Leviathan infected, Chet, has now tracked down the boys nearby. The boys park outside of Don's house, figuring that the couple will confront each other directly since they've killed each other's toys. Maggie arrives and storms in, saying they're going to have it all out. Suddenly, Kurt and Hunter enter the scene where Hunter is carrying a bowl of the anti-witch ingridients. Hunter: Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude! Kurt strikes a match and lights the contents of the bowl. White smoke and steam rise. Nothing happens Maggie: Let me guess – chicken feet? (The boys trade looks) Not chilled? Don: For obvious reasons, you won't be leaving this room. Don puts down his glass of wine and stands next to Maggie. Don: Well, you will be leaving – just not alive. Ready Maggie? Don and Maggie raise their arms and speak in unison. Don and Maggie: Puterea magiei megre... Kurt: Okay, plan B. Hunter: What's plan B? Kurt: Talking. Don and Maggie: ...La suferinta... Hunter: Now? Really? Kurt: This is obviously a domestic dispute. So if you can't kill them, counsel them. Hunter: Yeah. You know what? Not my area! Don and Maggie: Supune-te ordinelor mele -- Hunter: Okay, okay, okay. Uh... Hunter puts the bowl down on a chair. Hunter: Look – obviously, you two are capable of wiping each other out, right? But you haven't, huh? Which means that you two – you still value whatever it is you got. A-and you want keep that dance going. Maybe it's – maybe it's punishment. Maybe it's – it's sick, messed-up, erotic, kinky, clamps and feathers kind of love. Kurt: Okay, okay, t-that's – that's going way too deep, there, cowboy. Look, what he's trying to say is that – is that you two – whatever it is you have, you're bonded. Maggie: Are you out of your mind? He cheated on me, humiliated me. Kurt: We're not trying to say what Don did was right. When a relationship cracks, usually both parties have a hand in it. Don: Indeed. Maggie: You're defending him? Maggie reaches out an arm towards Kurt, who falls to the ground in pain. Kurt: Ugh! Hunter: Whoa! Okay, okay! Okay, look – n-nobody can defend Don. Right? Uh, totally. But, uh, we get that you feel betrayed...because you were. Don: Don't suck up to her. Don puts out an arm and sends Hunter flying backwards into a glass door in the living room. Maggie: I was betrayed by all of them. Carl introduced you to Wendy. Dewey covered for you. Wendy did you! Kurt: Okay, okay, look -- Kurt gets back up. Kurt: I got to say I-I Don't think Don was lying when he said he regrets the whole Wendy thing. Maggie: "Thing"? Sit down! Maggie makes a hand motion and Kurt falls to the ground again. Kurt: Aagh! Ugh! Yeah, affair – that's right, terrible. Kurt rolls around on the floor in pain. Maggie: I think the only thing he regrets is getting caught. Don: Wendy was nothing to me. It was over as soon as it started. Maggie: She was part of a pattern, okay? I've had 800 years of this. Do not make me bring up the Renaissance! Don: Oh! Oh! You're one to talk. 1492 ring any bells? Maggie: The man was about to set sail! He could possibly fall off of the edge of the earth. I took pity. So, what's your excuse? Don: I told you – nothing happened with the Medici chick! You've always been insanely jealous. Maggie: Oh, I wonder why! Jenny. Wendy. Don: Jenny? Nothing happened with Jenny. She's just my assistant. Hunter gets to his feet and stands in the doorway. Hunter: That's true. She, uh – she told us – just an assistant. Maggie flings out an arm towards Hunter and he falls backwards again. Hunter: Whoa! Maggie: Is that true? Don: Yes, I swear it, babe. I would never. I made a mistake. I'm sorry, Maggie. Kurt gets back up again. Kurt: See? See? Guys, guys... You're talking. Hunter gets up and stands in the doorway again. Kurt: All these years, you – you – you buried your anger and your disappointment till it tore you apart. All you needed to do was talk. Hunter: And I would have missed the nuking that my melon just took. Well, who wants that? Maggie flings out an arm and slams Hunter into the other side of the doorway. Don raises an arm and surrounds Hunter with bees around him, he then tries to stay still against the wall. Maggie: Nice touch. Don: Thank you. Hunter inhales a bee and spits out it back out. Maggie laughs. Don: He's right. I couldn't kill you. All I ever wanted is you, Mags. I've been crushing on you since forever. You're the woman that I want to never grow old with. Maggie: I could never murder you either, Don. It's crazy... But true. Maggie smiles and they kiss. Hunter: Somebody want to call these things off? (Don and Maggie continue kissing) Ex-- excuse me! Later, Kurt and Hunter return back to their hotel room. Hunter takes out his flask and drinks from it. Hunter: Oh, give me a break. Kurt: I didn't say anything. Hunter: It's been a long day. There is someone else in the room. ???: And it's not over yet. Kurt and Hunter immediatly morph and turn around with weapons ready. Chet: Hi, Kurt. Hiya, Hunter. Kurt: Do we know you? Chet: No, but I definitely know you. You're the dead guys. Well, you will be in a minute. Hunter shoots Chet with his Titanium Laser. Black liquid then runs from Chet’s shoulder. Chet: Sorry. You're a bit outmatched. Chet punches Hunter, sending him sprawling to the floor. Kurt goes for an attack with his Drago Sword but Chet grabs Kurt by the arm and disarms him, then starts choking him. Chet then suddenly falls to the floor himself, electrocuted. Don Stark stands in the doorway. Kurt and Hunter get up, surprised. Hunter: Don! Well, thank you. We owe you. Don: (walks over to the Leviathan-infected Chet) Good God. What is that thing? Kurt: I guess we should be figuring that out. Hunter: It's on our to-do list. Don: You know, find a bottomless pit and drop it in. That little spell I got him with only lasts for a few days. Don walks to the beds and feels around under a mattress. Kurt: Uh, what are you even doing here? Don: Apparently, saving your lives – twice actually. Don pulls out a coin. Don: Ah, got it. Kurt: Maggie again? Seriously? Don feels around under the other mattress. Hunter: She was gonna kill us? We just saved your marriage. Don holds up a second coin. Don: Yeah, but to be fair, you also tried to kill her. You know how she is when she gets a bug up her ass. Got to love her, right? (Hunter gives him a look) Right. (points at the Leviathan-Chet)Bottomless pit. Ciao! Don leaves and closes their door. Outside, Kurt closes the rear passenger-side door of the Impala. A chained Chet is in the back seat. As they prepare to leave and head back to Bobby's, Hunter asks if Kurt listened to the Starks. He talks about how they opened up and that it worked, and that Kurt should do the same about what he's dealing with with his hallucinations. He asks once more if Kurt is okay and Kurt says he is and gets in the Impala without another word. They drive off onto the road. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse